Let's get these teen hearts beating faster
by holymahh
Summary: This is Danny Jones' mission to win Sarah Smith's heart and break her fiance. Suckish at summaries, just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Weee! The first fanfic I made about Danny Jones. 3

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster.**

**Chapter 1**

She's a brunette, and not so very tall and she has blue eyes, very pretty ones that drown you.

I never really imagined myself falling in love with my best friend. No, I'm not saying that I've gone gay and decided to fuck Dougie or Harry. Oh gross, fucking Harry. But what I meant was I never imagined myself falling for Sarah.

Sarah's my best friend. Well, of course. That's why I'm telling you this. Anyway, we've known each other since we were what? In the 6th grade? Yeah, it was in the 6th grade when we became friends. The stories the usual; being separated with your mates and having to mingle with a new bunch of people, and that's how we met.

Sarah's my safety line. I feel safe around her. Every time when something wrong happens, she's always there to support me. But sometimes, it's like she's a mum to me, always reprimanding me about this and that. Then there are the times when I, personally, feel like the whole world is nothing and she's everything.

But we parted after our high school graduation. I joined McFly and she studied for college. We hanged out a lot the first few months, then I got really busy with tour and she cancelled a lot because of the studies. But we still stayed in touch.

* * * * * *

"Guys, can you at least behave yourselves? I can't afford to embarrass myself in front of her." I panicked as I checked the back seat of my car. Harry and Dougie were busy hand slapping each others face and Tom was being an ass by acting as the referee.

"Live a little, Danny. It's not like we've never met Sarah in our life. We're best mates!" Tom said. I huffed and continued with the driving.

It's been 3 years since we last saw each other. The last time I thought about her though was an hour ago. I wonder how much she has grown. I wonder if she's married. But that's impossible because Dougie saw her last week in the mall, and he didn't tell us anything about her being married. Well, all he said was "Mahn, Danny, she's so hot! It's a waste you didn't spoon with her sooner!"

But you know Dougie; he's an idiot; a naïve, childish, idiot that everyone loves.

We arrive at her place; a nice house in London. I parked the car opposite her house and walk out with the rest of the guys. I looked around. The lawn was pretty and there was a swing, like what she wanted. I remember she'd always tell me that when she grows up, she'll buy a swing. Funny, she got it.

I rang the door bell and waited. I couldn't hold my excitement and smiled wide when I heard foot steps. I bet I looked so ridicules.

"Sarah!" Tom sang as the door opened.

"Hey! You're the blonde, eh? You must be Tom. Sarah told me lots about you." A man with black hair and a clean face answered.

My grin disappeared and we all looked at each other, baffled for sure.

"I'm Jerome, Sarah's fiancé."

* * * * * *

_*Flash back*_

_2__nd__ year, lunch break; the guys and I were outside the principals' office doing some funny shit._

_I went inside. _

"_Ms. White?" I called for the school secretary. I looked back and fourth from the outside, where my mates were giggling their arses off and her, Ms. White. My friends dared Randy to smack her ass, which I thought was hilarious until he chickened out of it and they forced me to do it instead. But Ms. White, hell is she pretty. She's around 25 and has the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen, plus her gigantic tits. I rang the bell that was on her desk, and she came in. Swinging her hips from side to side and chewing on a piece of bubble gum. Mahn, now I think I know why the principal of this cheap-bag school got this secretary! She sat down on her chair and fixed the papers on her desk before looking up at me. My hands were sweaty, and I don't know why I even agreed to this dare now! _

"_Yes?" She asked me. She got a piece of paper and placed the gum inside and threw it at the trash bin. She looked back at me and raised her eyebrow. "Danny?" _

"_Hey." I said. What the fuck? How am I supposed to smack her ass? She's on a chair for crying out loud! I smiled and out of nowhere, since I can't do the dare, I kissed her…and ran out the door._

"_What the hell?!" I heard her scream. My friends trailed after me laughing so hard, I swear my ears were about the come off. But luckily, Sarah came. _

_She looked at us, changing her expression from confused to worried, then angry. I bit my bottom lip and faced down. Everyone else seemed to be quiet too, except Randy. He's such a chicken, but he doesn't know when to shut the hell up._

"_Danny!" She hit my shoulder. "What did you do?" _

"_Nothing, really." I said. She gave me a face and continued to walk off. I ran after and looked back. Tom, being the leader of the pack, was getting ready to burst. I rolled my eyes and ran faster after Sarah. _

"_Hey," I smiled and slowed my pace. She looked at me and smiled too, linking her arms with mine. We're not a couple; we're just friends. Just friends. _

"_Hey." _

_*End of flash back*_

_* * * * * * _

I arched my eyebrow up and shook hands with the Jerome guy. I smiled at him and the rest of the guys did the same. The Jerome guy wasn't only clean shaved, but he was also very muscular and big. But thank God he wasn't so tall.

But I still really, with all my might, hate the Jerome dude.

------

Is it okay? Comments are loved :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever thought about what you will do when you see your high school crush again? I never really thought about it. I always assumed that so many years have passed by, and all those weird stuff I felt for her would disappear.

Then why do I hate Jerome so much for being Sarah's fiancé?

Jerome, like what I said before, as a clean face and he's muscular. I could see it all in his tight fitting shirt. His hair's black and it's up. Or what some peps would call "defying gravity". His eyes are normal brown.

Hello boring-old-not-so-great-looking-brown-eyes sir.

(I'm kidding; people with brown eyes are awesome. Except this one…)

He watched us as we looked at each other and ourselves. Sharing expressions like "what the hell?" and "Dougie, you never said anything." But mostly, I was the one with the odd look. I really couldn't believe it.

"Nice to meet you, Jared?" I smiled awkwardly at him and shook hands. I knew his name; I just wanted to seem lost.

"Haha, funny. You must be Dougie, and it's Je-ro-me." He emphasized on his name and got my hand to shake it. I chuckled when he thought I was Dougie and I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm Dougie…" I said. "And I love porn."

I really loved Dougie's expression to this. He slowly looked my way and his jaws dropped. Since we were in a long line, I was in the far end while Dougie was in the other. He tried getting to me, but Tom stopped him and grinned.

"Danny," He played along with me, "don't."

Jerome raised his brow up and crossed his arms on his chest. His lips formed a side smile. "Huh, really? Me too, mate. Especially when it's Sarah." He winked.

I was going to answer back, but I froze when he said that. Nice first impression, Jared. I mean Jerome. Totally fucking up the clean image we all had of immaculate Sarah. For me only though, Harry always thought that she could be a playboy bunny when he first met her.

"I'm kidding. Why will I say that out loud in front of her best friends?" He asked, resting his arm on the threshold of the door and chuckling. "I respect her."

We all laughed and when silence took over, Sarah came out. She was wearing a white dress that was up to her knees and gladiator sandals too. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her bangs were covering a portion of her eye. Gahhh, she is beautiful. When she saw us, she got all excited and came running towards us—towards me. (Ehem, totally ignoring her boyfriend, I mean fiancé, whatever.)

"I've missed you so much!" She said as she jumped on me to give me a hug. I accepted the hug back and laughed.

"Me too." I said softly since I felt her relax a bit. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. I placed my cheek on her head and sighed.

"You've grown so much, Danny." She said as she looked at me. I was still holding her but I immediately let go since it seemed awkward.

"You too, Sa—." I couldn't finish my sentence since Jerome's gigantic hand went flying in he air and his deep voice freaked us all out.

"Wait! I thought you're name's Dougie?" He asked me. I looked at him surprised and wondered what he was talking about, and then I remembered.

"Oh, Ahaha. We're kidding, I'm Danny." I introduced myself properly. What a loser, he actually thought I was Dougie? Did you ever watch the teli, mate? We're on possibly on every channel!

"Oh, right." He laughed. We all laughed along, but I got tired. I sorta rolled my eyes too.

* * * * *


	3. Part II of chapII

**Okay, update here :). But really short! Sorry guys :( **

**[If anyone's reading...] **

**Oh yeah, hope all of you had a good christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR! *party, party* **

* * * * *

_But she's touching his chest.  
Now, he takes off her dress._

Mr. Brightside got stuck in my head when the day ended. We shared stories about our lives; laughed at the memories, cried at the tearful, heart-felting moments in high school, and most importantly, we had a good time being with each other again.

…Except the fact that the creep Sarah calls her fiancé was with us.

I have nothing against Jerome. He seems to be a cool guy. Too cool. I'm watching him.

* * * * * *

_*Flash back* _

_2nd year high school; on the phone with Sarah._

_I cleared my throat and got ready to talk. Studying thru the phone isn't a really good way. _

_"…At last the window opened and Juliet stepped out on to the balcony. She whispered his name into the shadows and Romeo, from beneath the balcony, replied. Then, very quickly, they confessed how much they loved each other and how much they longed to be together and how much they wished their two families could end their hatred. Then they agreed—." _

_"Wait, wait." Sarah said from the other end of the phone. "What are you reading? This isn't Romeo and Juliet!" _

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No it's not! If it's Romeo and Juliet why aren't saying those lines that everyone fuses over?" She asked. _

_Crap. I thought of a good excuse so she'd believe me. The truth is I was reading a retold version of Romeo and Juliet for kids. _

_I laughed when I looked at the front cover of the book and tried shutting up because Sarah gets easily pissed. _

_"It is, Sarah. It's Romeo and Juliet…" I assured her. _

_There was silence for awhile and after she huffed. _

_"Ugghhhh, Danny! Are you reading some sort of kiddy version of it? We have a test tomorrow! I can't afford to fail!" She whined. I chuckled and bit and nodded my head._

_"God, fuck off, Danny! I'm hanging up!" _

_"Sarah! Wait, let's just discuss the about the story!" I said, my voice loudening. _

_"Fine, make me smart, Danny boy." She said sounding pissed_

_"Don't call me that." I mimicked her tone_

_"Mhmm." _

_"Seriously." Still serious_

_"Go on," _

_"Okay." I was pissed off at this point. _

_"Okay." _

_I cleared my throat once more and begun asking questions. _

_"Who was supposed to marry Juliet?" I asked. _

_"Paris." _

_"Good. Who are Romeo's best friends?" _

_"Mercutio and Benvolio. Danny, can you not ask easy questions. Ask something hard. Like an essay question or something." _

_"Fine, in your opinion, do you think it's fair that they died that way?" _

_"No." She said. "You?" _

_"I think it's fa—." Sarah cut me off. _

_"Fair? How's it fair?! The stupid messenger couldn't get through! It's so tragic that he died because he thought his love died! He killed himself just to be with her again, and when she woke up she thought she could be with Romeo again, but no…" Sarah was crying now, her voice breaking and I suddenly felt like I caused it. "She kills herself too. Its suicide, you don't go to Heaven when you kill yourself. It's hopeless and sad. How's that fair? No one deserves to die that way!" _

_I was stunned. "Sarah, would you die for the person you love?" I asked quietly. _

_It was really silent and all I could hear was her heavy breathing and sobs. How much I wanted to cry too. _

_"Yes." _

_"Me too." _

_*End of flash back*_

* * * * * *

And to think, we were only 15.

I shook the memory out of my head. I couldn't sleep at all because Sarah was in my mind; her face, her voice, her actions.

I know this' normal. But I never knew I was going to go through it. It's fuckin hard trying to concentrate! And it was just hours ago that I saw her again! Is it possible for feelings like this to come back? Yeah, it is.

Crap. I'm answering my own bloody questions now.

It was just a crush. An innocent high school…grade school…my whole life crush. I didn't know I really love her.

But do I?

******

**Update good? Reviews are very well loved. Like what they say "A good critique is [something something] the best reward a writer can have :). **

**-Bianca :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**YOOOOO. Sorry it's super late but I was busy with school and this other story I'm doing [which is not in this site, btw.]. Thanks to all those who reviewed :D You guys rock and also those who read this [crappy, jk:|] story. Since I missed a lot of updates, I'll update two! :D  
****  
*********

**Chapter 3:**

"Danny, are you alright?"

I looked beside me and saw my girlfriend, Laura, hugging me in my waist. She looked so tired yet so beautiful too. I smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I kissed her forehead.

Laura's my girlfriend for 5 months now. She has green eyes, blonde hair and works for the modeling business. We met in sets of one my videos and well, we dated. She's really kind and caring. She's also smart that she makes me feel bad sometimes.

She nodded her head and got comfortable next to me.

Looking at her now, I wonder why I won't just let Sarah go. She's getting married for Christ's sake! I actually blame Dougie for my damned heart ache. If only he didn't have to mention that he saw Sarah in the mall, nothing would go wrong. Things were going fine; me with Lauren, Tom being the smart ass, Dougie being the wuss and Harry being the playboy. But I'm just exaggerating life…I think.

But how could I be so stupid? Even if she wasn't engaged, it doesn't mean that I could hook up with her. I have a girlfriend!

I should just forget these feelings. _What if it's just a state of mind and not true love?_

"Blahh." I whispered to myself, trying to erase Sarah off my mind.

It's just the first day of seeing her again, and already I feel like I'm in great trouble.

* * * * * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck." I cussed as I placed my shoes on, stumbling to get up. Late for another McFly meeting, damn.

I ran outside to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. I bit a piece off and looked around for my guitar.

"Lauren!" I screamed with my mouth full. I bet I looked hilarious now; so worried and in a hurry. "Lauren, I can't find my fuckin' guitar!"

Seconds later I heard her coming down, rushing. I saw her with mad eyes and usually, I get scared when she's like that. She was also half dressed. She stomped her way towards me and gave me my guitar.

Note to self: Look for things on my own when girlfriend is still dressing up.

I got my guitar and smiled. "Thanks."

She just puffed out air, obviously pissed, and stared. "I'm not your mother, okay? Don't just yell for me when you're looking for something, especially when I'm changing!"

"Sorry, babe, I'm late and pretty much in a hurry, sorry." I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She didn't kiss me back, so I just stayed where I was and moved down to kiss her neck.

Minutes later, we had it in our room, not anymore caring about work.

*** * * * *  
Reviews? :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY HEY_!_ Read&&Review, `kay? I love `em critics ;)  
******

Chapter 4:

_Beep, beep, beep._

Huh?

_Beep, beep, beep._

Oh shut up.

_Beep, beep, be—_

And thank you the ringing stopped! I went back to sleep and hugged Lauren. But when I was going to, she wasn't beside me.

I opened my eyes and the suns harsh rays blinded me so I squinted.

"Lauren?" No answer.

"Lauren?" I made my voice a little more loudly, but still no answer. I rose from bed, placed my boxers on and walked out my room. I slowly walked down the stairs and stopped at the end.

"Yo, Lo? Who there?" I asked.

I smelled tomato sauce coming from the kitchen and figured she was there so I walked there, with a smile.

"Lauren, what're you do—Sarah?" I asked, baffled.

Lauren was in the kitchen indeed, but so was Sarah. What is she doing here? Is this some party I'm not invited to? I ruffled my hair a bit and looked down since I felt my cheeks burn. She was stunning, wearing a red skirt and a plain normal white shirt. She looks like a wife; maybe married life is something she's cut out to be.

Sarah chuckled but didn't answer.

"Yeah, she came 'round to give us our invitation to her wedding. She's an old friend of yours, right Danny? How come you never mentioned her to me?" Lauren asked, coming to me.

I felt her hands touched my bare chest and that's when I realized I was still half dressed. I blushed deeply and bit my lower lip and the realization.

"Wait, Lauren—I got to put on some clothes." I said, rushing back upstairs. I ran to our room and got a random pair of jeans and shirt and threw them on me.

I went down and saw them in the couch now.

I kissed Lauren in the lips and awkwardly hugged Sarah, but she didn't notice. She hugged my eagerly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I would've invited you guys to dinners with me and Jerome!" Sarah hit my chest and crossed her arms, trying to look mad. I just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Didn't think you'd care." I whispered, so Lauren wouldn't hear. She nodded her head and hugged me one more time.

I sat down beside Lauren and hugged her waist. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" she whispered.

"Slipped my mind, it's been so long since I last so her."

"She said you saw each other last week, you visited her." Her voice was stern.

"Don't worry, babe, the whole group went. Dougie saw her in the mall and she invited us over to her place, that's it."

"You didn't tell me."

"You were out of town, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Winning feels so good. She looked back to Sarah and smiled.

"So, you're getting married? To you?" Lauren asked excitedly. Lauren's also the married type to me. She's so interested in relationships and I'm the total opposite.

"OMG! To Jerome, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met!"

*** * * * * ***

Violent reaction?  
- Bianca :) 


End file.
